


The Perfect Action Movie

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Short and Sweet Movie Reviews [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Short and sweet movie review of John Wick.
Series: Short and Sweet Movie Reviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611136
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Action Movie

“John Wick” is a beautifully done action movie made for action movie buffs. The simple concept men kill man’s dog, man kills men is easy to follow. The plot has twists that make the story interesting. He faces just enough challenge to really make it a question of whether he succeeds or even lives. It starts with a scene to make you question whether John really does live. In fact, I thought he did die very heroically. But he does live and becomes a Will Graham, picking up new dogs, this time a pit bull that can protect itself. It is truly painful when the cute puppy, Daisy, is fatally injured. That the dog drags itself to John’s side before it dies is heartbreaking. Watching it in IMAX was cool. Don’t do D-Box again, it’s just irritating. And Keanu Reeves totally can act. Anyone who says that is joking and knows it or doesn’t know what real acting is. It does set up for a sequel. It is even cooler that John destroys the entire outfit of the one person who killed his dog. And by the time Iosef is killed you really think he deserves it. He’s a coward and a fool. But the acting is beautiful. Everything has a point and a place. Each character is important and nothing is superfluous. The cars are beautiful. But the fight scenes actually show character. John ensures maximum casualties in his targets with zero collateral damage. He does double taps to the chest and one to the head. He kills with focus and certainty. And he really creates a character of John Wick the Baba Yaga versus John Wick the vulnerable husband. 


End file.
